


隐患

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chinese Language, M/M, 中文注意, 年龄操作, 非自愿性行为
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 最近容器发现格林之子的行为方式有点不对劲。





	隐患

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于“背对着猫科动物就会被袭击”的梗，以及《侏罗纪世界》恐龙饲养员的对话。

自从仪式完成以后，容器就开始下意识地防备着格林之子：吸收了父辈的火焰的幼崽，身上开始散发出同它的父亲一样危险的气息。随着时间的推移，格林之子的体格在以跟容器几乎同步的速度飞速成长着，它不再飞行，在应当生长四肢的位置分化出了修长的手足，翅膀则变为了包裹身体的斗篷；尽管无人教授，它行为举止的方式越来越接近那个巡回剧团的团长。

容器看到过他独处的时候下意识地在原地转圈，摆动肢体，让手臂划过空气，做出舞蹈般优雅的动作。格林之子抓住翅膀的边角，抬起手臂将翼膜像掀斗篷一样掀起；他把一侧膝关节向上抬，足尖也随之离开地面，以不可思议的平衡感单足立在原地，又或者压低重心朝前方滑步的同时，将胳臂也一道向前伸出。

和那位团长大人不同，格林之子身上还保留着幼年时期特有的尾部。尾巴连接着幼崽的下腹，随着格林之子的成熟而不断生长，在它长出四肢以后则从臀部的位置延伸出来。直立时几乎能垂坠到地面的长尾巴使身体的重心偏向后方，让格林之子无法将动作做得像它的父亲那样完美，它时常会因为踩到自己的尾尖而踉跄，或者因为尾的甩动打破平衡而歪过身子倒下去。自从分化出四肢以后，原本便有些笨重的尾部就更加累赘了，使它的动作显得笨拙，就像一个孩童穿上了不合身的宽大衣袍，在别扭地模仿着自己的父辈。

本该令人发笑的景象，却使容器警觉了起来。没错，无论是谁，只要看过一次就绝对不会忘记——如果这样的动作熟练一些、快上几分，再加上飞舞的火焰蝙蝠和卷成尖刺的斗篷，生生就是那猩红梦魇的模样。

而剧团团长和梦魇之神，则是至今都令容器一想起就觉得背脊发凉的人物。

格林剧团是被容器无意中召唤到圣巢的，它也不管三七二十一就接下了收集梦魇精华的任务，此后它身边便多了个会飞的小伙伴。但容器在近乎废弃的地下王国过得很艰难，任务的进度自然也推进得十分缓慢，于是没法继续进行仪式的格林闲来无事就喜欢戏耍在德特茅斯休息的容器，拿它惊慌失措或窘迫不已的模样取乐。

说起来，这位好奇心颇重的剧团团长本来还打算找个机会捉住容器，往它里面灌点梦魇精华，看看这个出于另一位神明之手的容器会有何反应；如果运气够好，甚至还可能直接将它变成自己的眷族，作为美妙的收藏品留在剧团里——要不是布鲁姆把他闲得发慌的团长大人拦了下来，容器恐怕就已经惨遭毒手。

等它击败了剧团团长之后，情况更是急转直下，它得在格林的梦境里对付性格恶劣百倍的梦魇之王。跟他比起来，格林除了喜欢捉弄人以外简直就是一位绅士，看容器拿着又破又旧的骨钉还知道暗地里放放水，不至于太过为难它，而到了梦魇之王手上，它就得面对结结实实的毒打。在梦境中死亡的容器虽然会在现实中完好无损地醒来，浑身的疼痛却真得不能再真，它这回面对的可是真正以梦境为领地的神明，对方比剧团的团长严肃多了，每次对战，容器就如同被盯上的猎物一般，无时无刻都感受到不寒而栗的恐惧。

终于完成了仪式的容器，几乎是欢天喜地地送走了这个比散布瘟疫的辐光还难缠的瘟神。作为仪式结束的标志，格林之子则留了下来，他的身体里现在包含着一团活着的猩红之火，梦魇的力量使他变得强大，足以为他的召唤者分担战斗的压力。可以说格林之子的成长，作为召唤者和监护者的容器功不可没，而从小在容器身边长大使得小梦魇对它非常亲近。

很长时间以来，他们都是互相信赖的搭档、战友和伙伴，格林之子长得像他的生父这一点容器觉得没什么可奇怪的，但当他的行为也变得愈发与剧团团长相似的时候，容器立刻就回想起了被格林作弄和被梦魇暴揍的惨痛经历，作为战斗者的直觉在脑海里响起了警钟。

而且最近，格林之子往它身上扑的次数，似乎也变多了。

* * *

有一段时间，想要磨炼技艺的容器差不多等于是住进了愚人竞技场。那些身经百战的战士让容器吃了不少苦头，也确实让它学到了受益终生的战斗技能。到最后，它甚至在愚人挑战中战胜了竞技场的冠军。

虽然被容器杀死了自己精心培养出来的战斗伙伴，号称神之驯服者的战士却没有怀恨的意思，甚至当容器专门前来表达歉意的时候，她还十分有风度地表示上了竞技场就是各凭本事，打得你死我活是常态，容器没有在她落败以后痛下杀手，已经是她承蒙关照。

“我真的很欣赏你，小家伙。如果你愿意留在这里，凭借你的实力，我这个冠军的位置可坐不稳了。”

这会儿这位冠军就盘腿坐在武士坑的地面上，笑着向容器搭话，周围横七竖八躺了一大圈呼呼大睡的战士。容器坐在长椅上，听驯神者讲要如何驯养作为战斗伙伴的猛兽。

驯神者选择的伙伴来自于一种生性凶暴的物种，它们成年以后能一口咬掉大部分虫子的脑袋，腐蚀性的酸液能烧穿厚重的铠甲，庞大的身躯和残暴的性格让最强大的战士都唯恐避之不及，难以想象这位可敬的战士是怎么将这样的生物驯服、让它成为忠心耿耿的战斗伙伴的。

“其实很简单，那样凶猛的野兽是不会服从命令的，但如果你将它们从小养大……”

冠军怀里抱着一只半大的幼虫，应该就是她以后的新搭档。大约长到齐腰高的崽子已经生出了带刺的外壳和分泌酸液的毒囊，刚刚换过一次牙的嘴也有了足以撕下驯神者一只手的咬合力，这凶猛的小野兽却躺在她的大腿上，咬着她手上的碎肉块儿，任由她揉弄自己的肚子、捏着它的下颌检查里面的尖牙。

“……它们就会变得十分温驯，至少对它们的饲主是这样。不过要注意，作为你的伙伴，你要信任它们，却永远不要放松警惕。你懂我的意思吗？”

容器偏了偏脑袋，一副没听明白的样子。驯神者轻笑一声，继续说道：“有些虫子以为自己将野兽养大，就已经足够了解它们的脾性，以至于忽略了一点——野兽永远是野兽。让我演示给你看：这个小可爱是我从一颗虫卵开始养大的，按理说它已经足够熟悉我，甚至还会为了保护我而对着别的虫子吼叫。它在我面前乖巧极了，但是只要我把它放在这里……”驯神者站起来，走出几步，将小虫子放在地上，说了声“坐下”，幼虫便乖乖趴在地上。她坐回原来的位置，转过去，背对着小猛兽的方向，示意容器观察幼虫的行动。

幼虫起初还听话地待在原地，一见饲主背对着它，很快便坐立不安起来，它轻轻左右晃动身体，似乎因为什么诱惑而心痒难耐。终于，它伏低身子，做出捕食者在草丛中潜行的动作，紧紧盯着身穿铠甲的背影，眼中闪出嗜杀的凶光，然后这小猛兽从地上弹起来，如同离弦之箭般朝着它的饲主冲过去。它张开嘴，露出两排小小的利齿，直扑向驯神者的脖子。

在那满嘴尖牙即将刺进她的外壳的一刹那，驯神者迅速转身，双手稳稳抓住了扑食的小野兽；眼见偷袭的计划败露，刚刚还一副凶相的小生物立刻摆出驯顺的样子，摇头摆尾地舔起冠军的手。

“你刚刚想咬我？……小坏蛋，你想咬我，是不是？”用听不出责备的语气发出玩笑似的训斥，驯神者一边将幼虫抱在臂弯里逗弄，一边转头看向坐在一旁的小观众：几分钟前还无比温驯的小生物竟毫不留情地对养大自己的饲主发动袭击，着实把容器吓了一跳，它的手抓在骨钉的握柄上，已经将武器举起了一半。“好了，冷静点，小战士。它只在跟我闹着玩……暂时还是。看见了吗？血液里流淌的凶性是族群留给它们的馈赠，狩猎的本能注定让它们无法成为宠物。一旦忘记这点，它们总有一天会真的扑上来将饲主吃掉哦。”

* * *

以前格林之子对他的召唤者表达亲近的方式，通常十分幼稚而笨拙，例如用尚未成型的翅膀抱住容器的头角，或当容器坐在长椅上休憩时往它的斗篷下钻之类，都是非常典型的幼虫用来向监护者撒娇的方式；这么回想起来，使用重重的扑击将容器压倒这种具有攻击性的行为，似乎正是从仪式完成、格林之子将跳动的猩红之火纳入体内之后，才开始的。

起初，格林之子表现得只是像一个愈发好动的活泼幼崽，装作不知道自己正变得越来越沉重的样子，或者做出不习惯新生的四肢的样子，跌跌撞撞地往容器怀里轻轻撞过来，要他的监护者接住自己；后来就变得像是恶作剧似的，故意从侧面和背后的方向朝着容器扑去，有时还有意无意将尾巴横到对方身前，绊住小腿的位置，令容器失去平衡。如果容器堪堪站稳了，格林之子便伸出双臂环过它的肩膀，吊挂在监护者的脖子上；若是他得逞了，就会趴在摔倒的容器身上，用粗长的尾巴拍打地面，他还没有学会怎么说话，像任何一个调皮捣蛋的幼虫一样发出咿咿呀呀的欢快叫声。

如果仅仅如此而已，或许容器会以为半大的梦魇亲族只是因为不自知的气力和过度的亲昵而变得难以管束，但有过与神之驯服者的那次交流之后，当格林之子越来越频繁地使用扑翻召唤者的方式来表示亲热时，容器很难不把它与那个向饲主的背影露出尖牙的小猛兽挂上钩。

他看上去只在跟容器闹着玩……至少暂时还是。

格林之子毕竟不如他的父辈那般狡诈，也没有剧团团长多年积累下来的丰富经验和演技。他还不知道如何收敛自己的气息，也不知道应该怎么掩饰自身的目的，有时他的企图在早有戒备的容器看来简直一目了然。即使他现在看起来还是那么的人畜无害，格林之子也已经成长到与容器相近的体格，他有了足以产生威胁的体能，早晚会找机会把这些无伤大雅的嬉闹变成真正的猎捕行为。

没过多久，容器的怀疑就得到了验证。 

他们爬上呼啸悬崖，寻找据说隐藏此地某处的护符，容器在前面走着，格林之子跟在他的监护者后边，用火球追打地上的小爬虫作为无聊旅途中的取乐，看这些没有心智的低等生物在灼烧下四处奔逃直到被活活烧死，再用尾巴将烧焦的虫尸像打球一样拍开。年轻的梦魇亲族发出愉快的低叫，显然对这种天真而残忍的玩耍方式十分热衷。

他们砸开一面碎石组成的岩壁，里面是一个漆黑的洞穴，寒风灌进岩石的通道，在深不可见的隧道尽头激起空荡的回音。容器拿出光蝇灯笼，举起来，刚往里走了几步，就感觉到背后被谁猛地一撞，唯一的光源脱手飞出，砸在地上。玻璃灯罩在磕碰中被打碎，失去了照明，整个山洞重新陷入黑暗。

因为猝不及防的撞击，容器的头部跟地面来了个硬邦邦的亲密接触。它还在晕眩，正就着摔下去的姿势摸索着找它失手掉落的骨钉，便感觉到手腕被谁一把扣住。袭击者强硬地将它的双臂拉到背后，压在他们紧贴的身体之间。以为自己掌握了控制权的小梦魇似乎对自己的束缚十分自信，他不再掩饰掠夺的天性，灵活柔软的尾代替了忙于压制容器的双手，在召唤者身上四处探寻起来。他迫不及待地凑上去轻轻啃着容器的脸侧和颈项，在肩膀的位置稍微用力咬下去，已经有些尖利的牙轻易穿透了斗篷，在虚空形成的外壳上留下齿痕，刺破了连接外壳的软组织，毫不意外地逼得容器吃痛地哆嗦了一下。

同他的父辈一样，格林之子被传递火焰的本能催促着，急于找到一个合适的位置，将梦魇精华注入虚空，让对方容纳自己的火焰。

果然啊，格林之子，格林之子……不愧是梦魇的孩子。

被压制住的容器似乎没一会儿就放弃了挣扎，让他得以用尾尖将盖住对方身体的斗篷撩起。昏暗的环境下，猩红的眼睛还能清楚地看到容器的背脊，苍白神明所作的生物展现出创造者所认为的完美，漆黑的外壳在筋膜的连接下拼凑成他身前的躯体，还没达到巅峰状态的容器已经显露它未来成长的趋向。在审美上，猩红梦魇与苍白之王有着相近的准绳，高挑而匀称的身形富有无限潜力，实乃力量与美感的结合，在神明们的眼中值得上毫无保留的赞叹，只是于沃姆而言，那赞美出于自豪，而对梦魇来说，那喟叹出自将之据为己有的贪欲。

为了方便自己的动作，年轻的梦魇亲族用尾巴捞住容器的腰向上提，逼着容器摆出上半身伏低、身体向后撅起的姿势；又缠上细瘦的小腿，找到支撑身体的膝关节向外侧拉拽，迫使闭拢的双腿分开来，这样一来，失去了所有保护的胯部就贴上了格林之子鲜红的腰腹。他重新用尾束住容器的胳臂，腾出手来爱抚起无处可逃的猎物。温柔周到的侵略者将指尖划过下腹，在鼠蹊附近游走，他的动作轻巧而耐心，若说是无师自通却又娴熟得可疑，不知这个一直跟在容器身边的梦魇亲族，究竟从何处学来了这种多余的技巧。

可惜，他错估了容器的能力。 

格林之子算是被容器养大的。既然接过了那个护符，容器便老老实实担负起了监护者的责任，因此好一段时间里它对自己的小伙伴照顾有加，如果格林之子闯了什么祸，也是由容器去善后，稍有放纵之嫌的养育方式使小梦魇没有养成行事谨慎、并且事先要计划周密的习惯。当然，替他收拾了无数烂摊子的容器，比谁都清楚这一点。

身下的躯壳毫无预兆地失去了实质，化作一团黑影从他身体里穿了过去。紧贴的体位让格林之子将自身的大部分重量都放到了容器身上，失去支撑物使他立刻向前栽去。凭借暗影冲刺从钳制中脱身的召唤者趁机按住他的肩膀，翻身便将他压在了地上，容器没有理会格林之子的惊叫和挣扎，操纵着构成身体的虚空构筑出数条卷须，缠绕上他的四肢，很快便使年轻的梦魇亲族无处可逃。

容器早早就在盯着格林之子的一举一动，以防哪天它真的扑上来。于是当这梦魇族的小崽子半是玩笑半是认真地将容器扑倒，并终于不再掩饰自己的意图的时候，却发现他的召唤者对此已有准备——不，这么说不太恰当——容器一直在等他真正出手的这一刻，而且已经等了很久了。格林之子以为将袭击的演练伪装成嬉闹便足以骗过容器，却不知道生活的磨砺早就让容器历练出了深藏不露的城府和狡诈。

那么，现在……谁才是请君入瓮的猎手？ 

他们的立场完全对调了。出于报复，卷须将他的手拉过头顶缚住，把格林之子摆成任人宰割的姿势。容器在他身上一步步地还原他对自己做过的一切，指尖抚过鲜红的腹甲，揉捏尾根，在拍打着地面的尾巴中段轻掐，很快便在下腹连接尾部的中间某处找到了一道闭拢的缝隙。

被摸到了要害的格林之子彻底慌了，扭动着身体想躲开容器的手，讨饶似的哀叫着，要他的召唤者既往不咎。

容器不理他。换作从前，如果格林之子只是故意在给它捣乱，可能他们鸡飞狗跳地打一架也就算了，但今天这种准备往它身体里灌输火焰的举动显然太出格了。况且刚刚是谁先动手的？眼看占不了上风就想当作无事发生，哪里有那么便宜的事情。

指尖将狭隙挤开，往深处推进去。缺乏润滑的黏膜挤压着侵入的异物，甬道的滞涩增加了推顶的难度，也给承受的一方带来痛苦。那双发亮的红眼睛眯了起来，在疼痛中渗出泪水，格林之子在指节推进的过程中发出喑哑的嘶声，可怜兮兮地摇着脑袋，没被压住的那部分尾巴胡乱拍打着地面，当第二根手指加进来、有些粗暴的尝试着用剪状开合的动作将泄殖腔撑开的时候，那段尾巴就颤抖着倒伏下去，只剩尖端还在无力地微微晃动。

不过这样的折磨并没持续多久，不断被牵拉的黏膜因受痛而分泌出粘稠滑腻的体液，以期减少摩擦带来的伤害。容器抽出手指，在对方下腹上随意抹了两下，将带出的黏液擦掉，就当格林之子以为惩戒到此为止的时候，有什么别的东西抵到了痉挛着微微翕合的泄殖腔口上。还在气头上的容器可没有就这么放过他的意思，一根虚空卷须顶替了手指的位置，就着越来越多的黏液钻到体腔深处，翻搅略微肿胀的软组织，没有温度的深渊物质吸收了周围的热量，似乎在将梦魇精华慢慢从火焰容器体内抽走。

梦魇亲族的本能是传递火焰、掠夺领地，而虚空的本能是吞噬他物。无论是光还是灵魂，抑或灼热的火焰，虚空都会一视同仁地吞没。某种意义上说，由虚空构成的容器，其天性比火焰亲族的容器，要来得更加贪婪。

混合着胀痛的冰凉触感难受极了，格林之子的嘶叫很快就变成了夹杂着呻唤的呜咽，随即便像噎住了似的戛然而止：容器正把手指探进紧贴在泄殖腔上方的另一道闭合的腔隙。那里面容纳的是雄虫的生殖器，受到外界刺激而稍稍兴奋起来的生殖器虽然还没完全勃起，却已经把腔口顶开了一些，因此容器轻易就将之掏了出来，圈在掌心，就着被卷须带出来的黏液前后捋动。过于强烈的感受让火焰容器几乎忘记了呼吸，他绷紧身体，还在微弱地挣扎着，想要把手足从束缚着他的卷须中抽出来，在挣动中脱离了拘束的尾巴反倒颤颤巍巍地就近卷上了容器的腿，顺着膝关节往下，腹面生着鲜红软壳的尾一圈圈绕下去直到足尖，仿佛在通过紧密的肢体接触获取抚慰。

“……啊。”

随着一声几不可闻的低吟，容器感觉到向上反弓的腰身在紧绷中猛地抽动一下，随后就软了下去。它停下手上的动作，慢慢抽出卷须，然后就着山洞里仅有的昏暗光线检查格林之子的状况。它不想真的伤害到对方，只是想给火焰容器一个教训，让这个不知轻重的梦魇亲族学会收敛，别像他的父亲一样把自己当成可以随便拿捏的玩物。

格林之子有些失神，不过还醒着，当容器确认他没真的受到伤害后便将他抱起，他也松开卷在容器腿上的尾巴，转而搭上召唤者的肩膀，勾住了容器的脖子。

容器应该是怕颠簸会让他不舒服，连鹿角虫都没坐，带着他特意从苍绿之径绕了相当长的路，徒步走去了遗忘十字路的温泉。泡在泉水里的格林之子喘过几口气，稍稍平复下来。当他再次开口的时候，与他的生父酷似、但明显年轻得多的嗓音便从那张嘴里传了出来。大约因为不久前还在哭喊，轻微充血的鼻腔和声带让格林之子的声线显得有些喑哑，他原本的声音应当是更清朗活泼一些的才是。

他用带着点绵软感的语调抱怨着：“……是我低看你了，我的召唤者。你越来越不好骗了。”

啊哈，啊哈。看吧，容器早就猜到格林之子并非不会说话。梦魇的亲族许久以前便学会了言语，他确实为了这次袭击做了些准备，譬如隐瞒自己的语言能力来降低容器的警惕性。至于事情败露以前那些带着稚气的叫唤，自然都是他装出来的。

真是不错的血脉相承啊，容器一边替他擦干身上的水一边腹诽着。天生会演戏可能是梦魇一族代代遗传的顽疾。

“不过……嗯……唔，属于我的演出要到很久以后才会开场。我还有时间，不是吗？……我还有机会。”

随你便。横躺在长椅上的容器恶狠狠地瞪着这会儿还软在它身上、正因为身体的不适而低声哼哼的格林之子，发出无声的警告：你大可一试，不过后果自负。

年轻的梦魇无视了来自召唤者的不满，将尾巴卷上容器的腰，还像从前一样，把脸埋进召唤者的肩窝。容器依旧习惯性地伸手兜着他，撩开披风将他裹进怀里，格林之子便明白了方才不过是一次孩子气的以牙还牙。他的召唤者防备他，却没有因此记恨他，他们还是互相信任的搭档，只是不再全然依赖对方。

这倒也好，毕竟那种软弱的、没有底线的依赖，会使他们今后的明争暗斗少上许多乐趣。

“也罢，亲爱的容器。”他咕哝着，贴上容器的颈侧，惬意地呼出一口气，闭上了眼睛，“来日方长。”

容器没搭理他的调笑，将一只胳臂枕到脑后，看样子也准备休息了；兜住他的手挪到了小梦魇的背部，在上面拍了拍——那意思，大概，是一句针锋相对的“你也一样”。

**Author's Note:**

> 主要的活动范围在Lofter，上面有我迄今为止的所有作品。目前大部分都是空洞骑士相关的同人创作，包括原作同人和OC同人：http://achneuron.lofter.com  
> If you like my works, PLEASE leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
